


教孕 上

by 906879647



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/906879647/pseuds/906879647
Summary: 警告：家教哈x学生德无良教师哈和bitch德年龄差注意oocoocoocooc看完不能骂我谢谢谢谢
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Kudos: 44





	教孕 上

“唔……哈，教授，你好棒……呃啊！再、再用力唔……” 

墨绿镶银边的床帘松松垂下，遮遮掩掩床上交合景象，床震动时掀起的细微绿浪还是暴露所有。 显然，一个静音咒再加混淆咒在这时能发挥出很大作用，至少可以说他们只是在床上纯盖被子聊天休息罢了。 

“……”Harry肩上扛着Draco两条腿，俯下身子将它们压到紧贴对方身体——不得不说Draco身体柔韧性真的不错——他每次用力的撞击都能感受到Draco小腿肚子碰到自己的肩背，软软地搭在他身上。 Harry一手压在Draco脑袋边上，一手将Draco汗湿的额发抚到脑后。他低头去亲吻自己的情人。这个姿势很方便接吻。他想。而对方则会乖巧地微微仰头——这时丝毫不见他人前刻薄模样——接受Harry在他口腔里翻搅、在他嘴唇上碾压摩擦。 

接吻时Harry会操得更用力，这个姿势让Draco觉得自己肚子都快被捅穿了。在上床之前他就打听来Harry床技不错，谁知道不错是体现在格兰芬多式的勇猛上。

果然是头臭狮子。Draco不满地抓紧身下的床单。 Harry结束了这个亲吻，离开时舔舔Draco泛红带着水光的嘴唇，痒得Draco偏过头去推他的脸。 Harry低声笑笑，在Draco的疑惑中托着他的腰半蹲起来，这下他只有背部以上贴在床上了。Draco不得不攥紧床单，又或者是靠搂着教授线条流利的肩膀来维持某种安全感，让自己贴着床的部分能紧紧压在柔软的垫子上，不至于因为悬空而不安。 Harry双膝摩擦着又向前移动了几寸，他俩几乎完全黏在一起了。等Draco红着眼睛从快感中缓过来时，他才继续摆胯顶撞。每一下似乎都比之前进入得更深，湿热的肠肉黏人地裹着他，而肉体的一次撞击都能换来Draco绵长颤抖的呻吟，还夹杂着细微的哭泣——他猜是爽到的。 

“Harry……太深了、呜，不、不行……” Draco双眼迷蒙，薄薄的水雾覆盖在冷灰色的眼瞳上，显得更为动人。他双手紧紧巴在Harry精壮的背部，生怕他一个不注意让自己落空。而随着对方横顶猛干，手指又在他背部划下一道道红痕。 Harry很少在床上讲话，回应的只有一声声粗重的喘息或者一个个绵密的吻。 Draco自认不是什么好人，和Harry上床是为了满足被禁足在庄园里的空虚，当然也有某种征服救世主的虚荣自得在。但是更大的是为了另一件事……不过它除了父母没人知道。他眯着眼睛主动仰头靠近Harry，柔软的嘴唇轻轻贴上对方的，一点点生涩地撬开他的嘴，勾着Harry与自己纠缠。同时他含糊又亲密地呼喊男人名字。 

斯莱特林向来懂得如何抓住人心。 

一个本可以用来好好练习黑魔法防御咒的下午就这样在床上消磨掉，厚重的床帘完全隔绝了透过落地窗的橙红霞光。Draco慵懒地窝在男人怀里，手指划过他手臂上一道浅白疤痕。

“你手好凉。”Harry皱皱眉，将对方手掌拉至身侧握紧，不是用咒语，而是试图靠体温的传递来温暖他。

Draco扁扁嘴，赤裸的身体往被子里滑进一段。皮肤与高级绸缎摩擦的感觉十分舒适，而欢爱过后的满足也让他语气里除了骄傲还带了点不自知的幸灾乐祸：“我猜我爸爸很快就会回来了，而你还在这里休息。我该怎么告诉他我的老师其实……”

“嘿小龙。”Harry无奈地靠近，拿鼻尖摩挲对方光滑脸颊的同时委屈地抬眼看他，“……你不能这样。”

“……好吧。”Draco干巴巴地说。梅林！巫师界的救世主这是在朝我撒娇吗？

Harry满意地侧过脸，轻柔的吻落在他微张的唇上，细细地吮吸，直到它们又变得艳红。

“你不会还想……”Draco含糊地出声，手抚上对方脸庞想要推拒，却正好让他抓到机会将舌头伸进，开始一个亲密绵长又让人窒息的吻。

Draco在心里翻白眼，给救世主又记上一笔。

而等他们再度分开时，Draco因为缺氧而脸颊泛红，脑子也迷迷糊糊，干脆闭上眼窝进Harry怀里。而救世主沉闷的笑声响在他头顶，他不满地掐上男人腰侧肌肉。

“好了小龙。”Harry抓住金发男孩作乱的手，“说真的，你打算什么时候告诉你爸爸？”

Draco总觉得对方的话是在讥笑他，于是他也忽略了对方语气里含藏着的一点小心翼翼。

“唔……我才刚成年没多久，不急。”Draco挣开他握在自己手腕的手，又黏黏糊糊缠上去与对方十指紧扣，“还有，别叫我小龙。”

Harry轻轻叹口气，空着的手抚上对方头顶，梳理着散乱的金发。

他们教课的日子固定在每个周六。周一至周五都由另一位老师——Harry的曾经的老师、现在的同事——Snape教授来负责。

而当Harry从Malfoy庄园的壁炉里灰头土脸地出来时，还没来得及掸掉身上灰尘时，就迎上了这位先生和大Malfoy的死亡视线。

“Mr . Potter 。”Lucius微微抬起下巴向他打招呼，铂金长发服帖地梳在他高贵的头颅后，蛇头手杖被交握的手直立在地上，金属的光泽反射到他镜片上显得有些冰冷。

“Mr . Malfoy 。”Harry微微弯腰表示尊敬，毕竟战后Malfoy在魔法部的势力还是很让人忌惮，即使现在他只是霍格沃茨的特聘教授，偶尔还是会被其中的决策影响到。

他本想开口询问今天上课Malfoy先生怎么出来接待他——除了第一回见面Harry基本没在这个家里遇到过这位男主人。但下一眼他就看到Draco正低头站在两人身后，短发散乱无光。

Harry喉头一紧，而Lucius下一句话正戳中他的心事：“Mr . Potter，这段时间出入Malfoy庄园的男性除了Sev只有你。而现在……”

Lucius倚着手杖站起来，慢慢踱步到Harry面前：“我的儿子，Draco·Malfoy，怀孕了。我想知道……”Lucius深灰色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，“Potter先生是这个孩子的另一个父亲吗？”


End file.
